


Manual Dexterity Podfic

by Johnlockedness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand porn, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, basically utterly and completely filthy, slight food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's got really nice hands, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual Dexterity Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wearitcounts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wearitcounts).
  * Inspired by [Manual Dexterity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162267) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



Podfic for Wearitcounts' fic [Manual Dexterity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1162267)

 

[Orginal work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1162267)  
[Tumblr link](http://johnlockedness.tumblr.com/post/89393198318/podfic-for-manual-dexterity-author-wearitcounts)  
[Download link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rqn0qo64a55k2sq/Wearitcounts+Manual+Dexterity.mp3)


End file.
